


You Can't Fix What's Already Broken

by Hetalia1912



Series: Vent Fics [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: :(, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Changkyun needs a hug, Everything Hurts, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Inspired by Real Events, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, No Dialogue, Other, Poor Minhyuk doesn't know what to do, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, hurt changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Changkyun cuts himself in the bathroom the night 'Follow' is released.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: Vent Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549522
Kudos: 32





	You Can't Fix What's Already Broken

**Unknown Time**

The bathtub is already almost full.

He's barley even realized it,but the water is almost up to his shoulders.

The water has already turned completely red due to the blood leeking from the cuts on his thighs.But even though the bathtub is almost full and his clothes are almost completely soaked,there are other things on his mind.

Thing like _that woman._

The woman who completely _ruined_ his Wonho-hyung's life and carrier.Something Changkyun knew his hyung had worked tirelessly for,and that woman had gone and ruined it one fell swoop.

And then she had the right to call _Wonho _untalented.

_That stupid bitch has no idea what talent looks like._

And for what?Jealousy?A sense of worth?Media exposure?

Because she'd definitely gotten that last one.


End file.
